A wireless switch for switching on/off an electronic device is known. The wireless switch can be positioned at a location separated from the electronic device. Therefore, in a case where the electronic device and the switch are assembled together to form a single apparatus, the degree of freedom of positioning the electronic device and the switch is increased. Therefore, in a case where there are constraints regarding, for example, the location for positioning the electronic device and the switch, it is convenient to use a wireless switch.
Using a dry-cell battery as a power source of a wireless switch may be troublesome because replacement of the dry-cell battery is necessary. Therefore, a power generation switch apparatus for improving usability is proposed in which the power generation apparatus is provided inside a wireless switch (See Patent Document 1). Further, there is a growing tendency in the number of operation switch keys (the part that is operated with fingers) due to the increasing number of functions of electronic devices.